worldwoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Unchained Mystic Theurge
'Unchained Mystic Theurge' Weapon and Armor Proficiency Mystic theurges gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Class Training A mystic theurge can come from many different walks of life and continues some of the growth and training of their original classes. When a new mystic theurge level is gained, the character gains and enhances certain class abilities as if he had also gained a level in any one arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class and any one divine spellcasting class he belonged to previously. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one divine spellcasting class before he became a mystic theurge, he must decide to which class he adds each level of mystic theurge for the purpose of determining gained and enhanced class features. This benefit only applies to the following class features: * Bard: '''Bardic Performance * '''Cleric: '''Channel Energy, Domain Powers * '''Druid: '''Nature Bond, Wild Shape * '''Paladin: '''Smite, Lay on Hands (including Channel Energy) * '''Sorcerer: Bloodline Powers * Wizard: '''Arcane Bond, Arcane School Powers, * '''Inquisitor: '''Domain Powers, Judgement * '''Magus: '''Arcane Pool, Magus Arcana, Spell Combat * '''Oracle: '''Curse, Mystery (including Revelations) * '''Summoner: '''Eidolon, Summon Monster * '''Witch: '''Hex '''Spells per Day When a new mystic theurge level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one arcane spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class and any one divine spellcasting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any bonus spell slots or bonus spells known from features such as an arcane school, patron, bloodline, mystery, or domain. If a character had more than one arcane spellcasting class or more than one divine spellcasting class before he became a mystic theurge, he must decide to which class he adds each level of mystic theurge for the purpose of determining spells per day. Harmonic Magic (Su) A mystic theurge is empowered by the mix of unique magics flowing through their body. After casting a spell from one of his spellcasting classes, the next spell cast from one of his other spellcasting classes and cast before the end of his next round receives a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance and any targets affected by the spell take a -2 penalty on saves made against the spell. At 1st level, Harmonic Magic enhances only 1st-level spells. Every two levels thereafter, the level of spells that can be enhanced this way increases by one, to a maximum of 5th-level spells at 9th level. Harmonic Magic can only apply once per spell. Spell Synthesis (Su) At 10th level, a mystic theurge can cast two spells, one from each of his spellcasting classes, using one action. Both of the spells must have the same casting time. The mystic theurge can make any decisions concerning the spells independently. A mystic theurge may use this ability a number of times per day equal to the lowest individual modifier associated to their spellcasting attributes (Charisma for Sorcerers, Wisdom for Clerics, etc, minimum 1/day). Targets affected by both spells are affected by Harmonic Magic for both spells, regardless of spell level.